A Game Of Love
by Twilight Omega
Summary: Panser,A Well Known Youtuber,Famous For Her Pink Hair & WOW Videos,Is At The 2013 Youtubers Convention,Signing Autographs & Taking Pics With Fans-When She Takes A Break,She Happens Upon A Distraught Angie Griffin Of ScreenTeamGaming-Will Panser Be Able To Console Angie,And If So,Will Anything Happen Between The Two Gamer Girls ?


**A Game Of Love-A Webshow Femslash Fanfiction By Twilight Omega**

**Rating:Mature**

**Pairing:Panser Smash (Tradechat Aka Danielle) & Angie Griffin**

**Disclaimer:No I Dont Own Panser,Angie Or Any Other Trademarks That May Appear In This Fanfiction,None Of The Following Events Have Ever Happened Or Ever Will Happen And I Dont Profit From This Fanfiction Either**

**Plot:Panser,A Well Known Youtuber,Famous For Her Pink Hair & WOW Videos,Is At The 2013 Youtubers Convention,Signing Autographs & Taking Pics With Fans-When She Takes A Break,She Happens Upon A Distraught Angie Griffin Of ScreenTeamGaming-Will Panser Be Able To Console Angie,And If So,Will Anything Happen Between The Two Gamer Girls ?**

**"and who am i signing this to ?"**

**"danielle,my name's danielle"**

**"oh thats so cool,we both have the same names !-here ya go"**

**youtube's pink haired gamer girl sensation,tradechat,otherwise known as panser smash and her actual name,danielle,was at the 2013 youtubers convention,a place where famous youtubers gather to talk to their fans,take pictures with them and sign autographs as well-it was a weekend thing,and it was only saturday morning,and panser was allready getting quite tired,thankfully her lunch break was coming up.**

**"oh thank you so much ! your like my favourite youtuber,your so cool !"**

**"awww thanks ! well guys thats the last autograph im signing for now,i've gotta go get some lunch but i promise ya'll i'll be back in an hour and a half ! keep smiling everyone !"**

**danielle got up from her table,exhausted from signing autographs since 8:30 am when the convention started,and started to slowly walk towards the private food pavilion,hoping she could get at least some peace there,she enjoyed being here,dont get her wrong,she loved being around all these amazing youtubers and her fans,but sitting signing autograph after autograph was getting very very tedious for her-as she rounded a corner into the private food pavilion,she happened upon a woman she reconised sitting on a chair sobbing to herself.**

**"oh my god angie,whats wrong ? why're you crying girl ?"**

**the woman in question was non other then angie griffin,another famous female youtuber,she was one half of the youtube duo screen team show,with her boyfriend chad-but angie was normally allways happy and smiling,so something had to have been quite bad to have upset her,and danielle was going to find out.**

**"oh,hey danielle,it's a long story,you probobly dont have time and i wont keep you from having your break"**

**"angie dont be silly girl we're friends ! you can tell me anything girl"**

**"well,can we not talk about it here ? this is still to public for me"**

**"sure,wanna go over to the hotel ? we can go to my room there"**

**"that sounds good"**

**danielle smiled,and angie stood up and walked with her friend through the crowd,she was silent all the way through,eventually they got out of the convention building and walked down the path to the hotel which was thankfully close to the convention building-they got in,took the elevator to danielle's room,then walked down the quiet corridor,danielle saying.**

**"so,seeing as it's basically deserted here,why dont you tell me whats wrong angie ?"**

**"i will when we get into your room,there still could be people listening,and i dont want this getting out onto the internet or being spread around"**

**"ok,i understand girl"**

**danielle thought it really had to be something if she was adamant about not talking about it till they got to her room-thankfully,it wasnt too long before they got to it,and danielle opened it with her keycard,then as soon as they were inside she locked it,and they sat down on her bed,and danielle said.**

**"ok,we're here now,nobody's listening but me,now,angie,what's making you upset,who's made you upset,tell me,please"**

**"it's chad...he broke up with me"**

**"WHAT ! how the hell could he break up with you,your amazing !"**

**"i guess he doesnt seem to think that anymore"**

**angie started to cry some more,causing danielle to hug her,she hated seeing her friend like this,and she didnt understand why chad would be such a jackass as to break up with no doubt the hottest gamer girl on youtube,there was no question that angie was most every man's fantasy,danielle had seen the tons of comments on the screen team show videos from men saying they wanted to fuck angie or they liked her tits.**

**"hey hey calm down angie,what exactly did that moron say ? did he have a reason why he broke up with you ?"**

**"he said that he was fucking sick and tired of me getting so much attention and he was hardly getting any of the credit for the videos that we make"**

**"what the hell is wrong with him ! is he seriously that much of a prick ?"**

**"i guess so,he also said that i do nothing to stop any of the men commenting on our videos from making comments about me,he said that i must enjoy being viewed as a sex toy by all of the men around the world,he also called me a whore and then he packed his stuff and left me alone in our house-thats why we werent signing today"**

**"oh my god what the fucking hell is his problem ! angie im so sorry,you deserve so much better then that girl"**

**danielle continued to hug her sobbing,upset friend angie,she was disgusted with chad,she had never thought in a million years he would do this to angie,angie and chad seemed like they were inseperable,they were in love for such a long time,but it seems that chad had grown insanely jealous of the fact that angie was the more famous of the two of them,she couldnt help that,chad should never have called her a whore either,that really annoyed danielle.**

**"angie,seriously,your such a beautiful woman,your most definatly not a whore like he called you,he never deserved you,especially if he could get that jealous just beacuse people liked you more then him-thats not your fault,remember that girl"**

**"t-t-thanks danielle,i just never thought he'd break up with me,let alone call me a whore,that was so unlike chad,he's never once been horrible to me the entire time we've known one another,even when he first met me he was the perfect gentlemen,and now,it's like i barely knew him-the chad i thought i knew is gone,replaced by someone i dont wanna know,who dumped me and left me this mess you see here"**

**"awww angie,your not a mess girl,look,i really dont want to have to leave you here,but i need to get back to the convention otherwise they may stop me from coming next year and seeing everyone again-you can gladly stay here whilest im gone,your my friend,feel free to watch my tv and help yourself to the drinks and snacks in the fridge,relax,try and smile for me,and when i get back later you and i can talk more about stuff we enjoy and get your mind off of this,is that ok ?"**

**"ok danielle,i'll be fine here,thanks for being such a good friend,i really appreciate it,now go get back there before your fans miss you hehe"**

**danielle smiled and wiped the tears off of angie's face,making angie smile,she then got up and left,leaving angie her spare keycard-as she made her way down in the elevator,across the path back to the convention and then through the inside towards her table,all she could think about was the day getting over with as fast as possible,she didnt wanna leave her friend angie alone-indeed,all day long,danielle seemed rather not all there as she was signing autographs and posing with her fans,as her thoughts were on her friend angie.**

**"thanks so much for the picture panser,your the best !"**

**"your welcome ! who's next ?"**

**indeed,danielle wasnt talking with as much enthusiasm as she used to,and it was quite noticeable as the day went along,indeed,it seemed she was becoming more distant.**

**~~~Hours Later~~~**

**as it came around to 6:30 pm,there was half an hour left before the convention would close until 9 am the following sunday morning,and danielle was getting extremely tired and very bored with signing autographs and taking pictures-and the event co-ordinator had noticed,and came over to talk to her whilest she had a brief moment of peace.**

**"hey danielle,i've been noticing since you came back from your break earlier today you havent really had your mind on things,has something been bothering you ? beacuse if you wanna go back to the hotel early tonight it's fine,most everyone else is going to leave early as well beacuse most've the fans are gone as it is,there's just a few left and their mainly over at shaycarl's desk"**

**"yeah something's been bothering me all day,and i'd love to leave early,are you sure it's ok ?"**

**"of course it is,i honestly dont think anyone will really notice,but if they do i'll just say you had to leave early beacuse you felt sick,or i'll make up something else haha"**

**"ahhh thanks,i really appreciate it !"**

**"it's fine,now get outta here whilest nobody's looking haha"**

**danielle smiled and walked off quietly to the exit of the building,all day long her thoughts had been on angie,all she wanted to do was to make her friend happy again,and she thought she knew now how she could do that,and when she got to her hotel room,she was going to make her happy-as she walked along the path outside to the hotel,she looked up at the night sky,at the stars twinkling,and said quietly to herself.**

**"i hope angie's been ok whilest i've been in there signing autographs,i really didnt wanna leave her on her own,but if i didnt i would've gotten kicked out of the convention,and i just cant risk that,not now-i just hope she understands that,i hope she isnt sad"**

**danielle had gotten to the hotel entrance,she walked inside and saw the front desk was empty,she thought to herself maybe the attendant was busy doing something else,it didnt matter anyway hardly anyone else was here-she walked over to the elevator and pressed the button to open it,it opened and she got inside and pressed the button to take her up to the floor where her room was-on the way up,she said to herself.**

**"ugh,she deserves so much better then him-no woman deserves to be treated like a bit of dirt by a man,especially chad-he was meant to love her,to treat her like she should be treated,with love and respect,but instead he gets jealous and treats her like dirt-well im going to show angie there's still someone that loves her,there's still someone that cares about her"**

**as the elevator came to a halt,the doors opened into a quiet corridor,which danielle made her way through,she remained quiet herself,when she got to her room door she breathed a sigh of relief,then used her keycard to get in,and smiled when she saw angie laying snug in her bed watching south park on tv.**

**"Angie,im back !"**

**"oh yay ! i missed you danielle"**

**danielle closed and locked the door,then ran over and jump hugged angie,falling on top of her,the two laughing as they hugged,they were both happy to see one another,danielle herself extremely happy to see that angie wasnt sad as she was earlier,but instead she was smiling,and danielle loved angie's smile,it made her smile even more-the two sat up,smiling still,as danielle would say.**

**"how've you been all day girl ? i hope you've been ok"**

**"i've been fine,thanks to you cheering me up earlier i've managed to get over the fact chad broke up with me,i guess he and i just werent meant to be together after all-it still stings a little that he called me a whore though,that cut deep,but i guess i'll get over that in time"**

**angie sighed,it seemed she was still slightly upset,and danielle didnt want her friend to be upset anymore,she had to do something to cheer her up,something that'd make her know there was someone who loved her still-danielle kissed angie passionatly on the lips,at first angie wondered what danielle was doing,but that was only momentarily,as she soon melted into the kiss,wrapping her arms around danielle as danielle did the same to angie,coiling her tounge around angie's,the two kissed for what seemed like years,but what was in fact mere minutes-they soon seperated beacuse they both needed air,angie saying,nearly breathless.**

**"mmmmmm,danielle,you kissed me,w-w-why did you kiss me"**

**"beacuse you've been on my mind all day long angie,all day long i've thought of nothing and nobody else but you-i wanted nothing more then to cheer you up,to see you smile again,i know im younger then you,i know im probobly not your type,but angie,i realised today that,the reason you were on my mind all day long,was not just beacuse i wanted to make you happy-it's beacuse i love you,and i want to be with you"**

**"oh wow...i love you to danielle"**

**"really ?"**

**"yes,you were the first person who came to talk to me today,who asked what was wrong,everyone else avoided me,you cared,you showed to me you cared more about me then chad ever did-i realised as you were gone,as i was here alone,that i was missing you so much,and that was beacuse when you wiped those tears off my face,you made me smile-and i smiled beacuse i'd fallen in love with you"**

**danielle's smile grew,as did angie's,danielle then pulled down the cover that angie had on her and saw angie was wearing only her lingerie,which made danielle lick her lips,she then straddled angie and began to make out with her again,their tounges clashed back and forth,danielle's eventually coiling around angie's,danielle's hands would find their way to angie's huge,succulent,firm breasts,she would slide off angie's bra and hold them in her hands,causing angie to purr,and danielle to say.**

**"mmmmmmm,your such a good kisser angie,and you've got such huge breasts,i've been wondering all day long what it'd be like to taste them,and i really,really want to taste them"**

**"then do it danielle,i want you to my love,i want to feel your tounge caressing my huge tits"**

**angie didnt need to tell danielle twice-danielle licked her lips and began licking one all the way around,slowly,whilest caressing the other,it tasted so good to danielle,and as she got to the nipple,she licked her lips again then began sucking on it,hungrily,she felt both of angie's nipples hardening as she rubbed her thumb over the other and sucked on one,angie purring more and more,angie lowered her hands down to danielle's ass,and pulled down her jeans and thong and groped,grabbed and squeezed her cute ass,making danielle moan erotically as now she was not only being pleasured by drinking from angie's huge tit,but also angie was groping her ass,which danielle had to admit,turned her on.**

**"ooooooo angie,mmmmmm,we need more contact down in that area dont you think girl,mmmmm"**

**"oh fuck yes i do,mmmmmm god your making me so horny danielle"**

**danielle smirked as she momentarily stopped playing with danielle's tit and sucking on one of them,as she sensually crawled down her body and pulled off her thong,revealing her juicy pussy,danielle then straddled angie once more and pulled off her own top and bra,leaving herself fully naked as well,her firm breasts showing in all their glory,making angie lick her lips as well-danielle smirked seeing angie get turned on by her naked body,as she whispered to her lover.**

**"things are about to get a whole lot more fun my love"**

**danielle then started to grind their pussies together,causing both women to purr as they felt a whole new pleasure come over them,danielle also hungrily made out with angie,both women massaging the other woman's tounge with their own,danielle groping angie's huge tits as angie grabbed danielle's ass,the two became locked in a passionate,sexual embrace,they both wanted nothing more then to pleasure each other,and make one another happy-one could argue danielle wanted to pleasure angie more,beacuse of what had happened to her,but angie wanted to make her new lover see that she really appreciated her,and was giving it her all,which showed.**

**"mmmmm,ahhh fuck angie,mmmmmm your making me so wet,ahhhhh"**

**"god damn danielle,your doing the same to me,mmmmm fuck girl,im so glad you talked to me today"**

**"mmmmmmm fuck,so am i"**

**danielle's passion and love for angie was shining through as they continued making love,they grew hornier and wetter with every passing moment,the two girls doing their best to make their lover feel how they felt about them,danielle had never felt this way about anyone else before,let alone a woman,and angie had never felt this way about a woman before,this was an entirely new experince for the both of them,and the experince was making them both extremely horny,and bringing them ever closer to the edge of bliss.**

**"ahhhh fuckkkkk danielle,god i think im getting closer to climaxing"**

**"so am i,but we gotta do it together,ahhhh fuckkkkkk,mmmmm together,like we'll be forever"**

**"mmmmmm yessssss,you and me together forever"**

**hearing angie say that made danielle smile,as she brought them both crashing over the edge by furiously and fastly rubbing their wet pussies together to a point where they both shouted out one another's names as they cummed together**

**"ANGIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE !"**

**"DANIELEEEEEEEEEEEEE !"**

**the two then collapsed,exhausted,in each other's arms,smiling at one another,danielle placed a kiss on angie's lips,before saying.**

**"you know,i never thought that coming to this convention would help me find my true love,and i never once thought it'd be my cute friend,but im glad i did come,and im glad it is you,beacuse i cant wait to spend the rest of our lives together"**

**"same here,you made me feel like a brand new woman,still the same old lovable me,but you made me feel so much more happier then i ever was before,i have so much more passion inside of me now,and it's all thanks to you danielle,i'll allways love you,and i promise you,i'll be your gamer girl forever if you be mine forever"**

**"that sounds good to me my sexy gamer girl"**

**they both smiled,and embraced passionatly once more,kissing,eventually falling asleep in one another's arms,both of them were happy they had one another in their lives,and were happy that they were together-and for the two star crossed lovers,their lives,were only to get better.**

**END ****!**

**I Hope You Enjoyed It ! If You Did,Like/Favourite It And Leave Some Feedback Please :) Even if You Didnt Like It,Feedback Is Still Appreciated !**


End file.
